Naruto and his Very Tragic Backstory
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Ever wanted to hear Naruto (and Sasuke's) REAL backstory? Read this, and you will find out...


depressed ninja Naruto was the lonliest little ninja in new york city when upon that fateful day he met the best friend of his intire life.

however, it would be rude to start right at the dating part, so i will give you some crucial plot information that you dont care about.

Naruto was born somewhere in europe, who cares where it's all the same place anyways. Anyways, Naruto had a mom who was japanese, and when he figured out her secret identity as a ninja, he knew his true destiny.

So Naruto trained to become the best ninja in whatever backwater country he was raised in. but due to the racism of his friends, he was the lonliest boy in class and his parents were worried about his lack of social skills.

That all changed however, when the war broke out. When Hitler invaded the country, naruto and his family was forced to flee, because his father was of Jewish race. They tried to leave, but Naruto's mom, and mentor, was left behind and capture by the Nazi's. It was too late for him to save her.

They moved to New york sity, their new home, where they were safe. but Naruto was still bully by all the kids because of his ninja abilities. He silenced them with his acute ninja skillz, but that didnt make them like him.

Naruto trained all day in hopes to become the greatest ninja of all time, and to avenge his dead mother. this further isolated him from the other kids, those meany punks werent woth the time anyways.

except one...

Sasuke was the leader of the popular kids, but held a dark and broody secret. He was also a ninja! but how did Naruto know this? it was the head band that only certified ninjas could wear. all the kids thought that naruto was only wearing it to imitate sasuke poorly... oh how wrong they were.

Sasuke never got into fights with Naruto because he would reveal his true ninja skill if he did. but Naruto was keen on making him reveal this secret to him. So he hatched a plan.

Naruto ran quickly in and attacked him with a move only countered by a ninja. He knocked down the other bullies in one hit, but when he attacked Sasuke, he blocked it in one hit.

"aha! that move is one that only a ninja can counter. admit it, we're one and the same!" said Naruto, checkmating his greatest rival

"W-what the..? n-no, leave me alone." said the angsty Sasuke, pushing him away because he was being tsundere

"Please, train with me. and also stop bullying me as well." said naruto

"ok" said Sasuke and they did just that.

The two trained, but Sasuke was clearly superior, beating him every time with great ease. Sasuke had unnatural strength in his muscles and a better technique

"darn you Sasuke, why can't I win for once." Naruto said

"because you suck at being a ninja" said Sasuke. He knew this wasn't true. Infact, Naruto was a great ninja, Sasuke was hiding his emotions as usual and another big secret.

As the two trained, their bond grew closer. Naruto was bold and dashing, and Sasuke was timid to show his TRUE emotion, so he kept it all in...

After one day of training, Sasuke decided to let out a little of his true emotions, because he trusted Naruto

"Naruto, when I bullied you, it was because i liked you but was too nervous to tell you." said Sasuke, unusually tender

"Whatever, that like happened ages ago. but do you want to come over to my house." said Naruto

"ok." said Sasuke, and they went.

when they made it to Naruto's house, Naruto's father was in for a big surprise.

"Oh Naruto, who did you bring?" said Naruto's dad

"This is Sasuke, my friend." said Naruto ans Sasuke waved

"S-sasuke? is it really you... it's been so long!" said Naruto's dad

"wha- how do you know me?" said sasuke, surprised.

"here, sit down and let me tell you a story..." said Naruto's dad, and he began

"Naruto and yourself are infact brothers. But when Sasuke was born, he was abducted by the Nazi's and had experiments done on you. they gave you experimental super serum and trained you in the highest of ninja skills, using the best warriors from imperial Japan." said Naruto's father, and both Naruto ans Sasuke were shocked.

"how do you know all this?" asked Naruto, not knowing his father and Sasuke's terrible secret.

"Because I broke Sasuke out from his prison in a desperate attempt to save him. This is what made the Nazi's go after me, because I am not Jewish." said Naruto's dad

"How come I don't remember this? I must have had amnesia..." said Sasuke

"That is the side effect of the serum, so you will be loyal to them" said Naruto's dad

"I think you've said enough" said a mysterious figure in a black trench coat who appeared out of nowhere.

He was now holdong a gun and Naruto and Sasuke got ready to fight.

"not so fast, you are ninja's, you cannot go up against the might of a gun!" said the man, and shot at Naruto

But Sasuke jumped in the way, and using his superior reflexes, caught the bullt before it hit eithrt of them

"darn, you really are the kid we've been looking for!" said the man

Sasuke threw the bullet at lightning sped towards the man, but he avoided it like it was the Matrix.

"I hate to go, but i'm gonna need back up, farewell!" said the man, jumping out a window.

"who was that?" said Naruto, in a rush to catch the man

"A nazi agent. After Sasuke, I presume. It looks like you two are not safe here anymore sadly. The only option now is to go on an epic ninja adventure." said Naruto's dad

"Sounds like fun to me!" said Naruto, and Sasuke had similar sentiments, however he expressed them in a subtle, non verbal way.

So, Naruto and Sasuke were off to become master ninjas and save the world!


End file.
